Gaea (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Demiurge ("father"); Atum (Demogorge, son); numerous children; Chthon, Hyppus, Isuus, Oshtur, Set, other Elder Gods (siblings) and their offspring; Gods of Earth, Spider Clan, Spider People, many others (descendants); Izanagi (husband, estranged), Manitou (husband), Owayodata (husband); Atum/Ammon Ra, Thoth, (sons by Demiurge), Omm (son), Kāne Milohai, Kanaloa, Kū, Lono (sons by Ranginu), Inanna, Ea (childs by Anu), Brahma, Shiva, Vishnu (sons), Huitzilopochtli (son), Praamzius (son by Rod), Bathala, Aman Sinaya, Amihan (childs), Leir, Dagda, Nuadu (sons by Iarbonel), Thor (son by Odin), Persephone (daughter by Zeus), Cyclopes, Hecatonchires, The Titans (childrens by Ouranos), Erlik, Ay, Koyash, Kuara, Ulgen (childrens by Tengri), Anansi (son by Buluku), Frey (son by Njord), Freya (daughter by Njord), Ninmu (daughter by Ea), Charybdis (daughter by Poseidon), Viracocha (grandson), Marduk, Svarog, Gwynn, Damballah, Sagbata, Shango (grandsons), Narya (granddaughter), Pele (granddaughter by Kane), Cuchulain (great-grandson). Lady of the Lake (great-granddaughter), Spider-People (descendants through Omm) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Earth | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Gaea can appear in humanoid form with varying characteristics, generally with ethniciyt matching those who see her. She can alter her size, mass and appearance at will. | Citizenship = Inapplicable | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Patron goddess of Earth | Education = 5 billion years of life experience | Origin = Elder God | PlaceOfBirth = Earth | Creators = | First = Doctor Strange Vol 2 #6 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Gaea is one of the Elder Gods. Billions of years ago, as the Earth cooled, the forming atmosphere crackled with energy, which eventually achieved sentience as the Demiurge, the embodiment of the planet's potential life forces. | Powers = The embodiment of the spirit of life, growth, harvest and renewal on Earth, Gaea possessed great mystical powers of an indefined nature. She can draw o nthe spiritual energy of all of Earth's living beings since they share part of he rlife essence. She can command the forces of nature on Earth, such as storms and volcanic activity. Gaea has great power to heal injured living beings and to cause living beings to grow, as well as considerable telekinetic power. She is virtually immortal, immune to age and conventional disease. Her magical powers allow he rto disrupt enchantments, such as those in Thor's hammer, which she can thus lift. She can bestow mystical or other power upon those who call upon her. She is worshipped by many people, including the mutant weather-manipulator Storm and the faerie sorceress Morgan Le Fay. Although Gaea's powers may seem similar to many of those of the living planet, Ego, Gaea and Ego are actually two very different kinds of beings - Ego is a planet that has acquired sentience, whereas Gaea is a goddess who has infused her life essence into the living beings of her planet. | Abilities = | Strength = Though incalculably strong and durable, Gaea rarely uses her physical abilities. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = }}